


Con K de Klaus

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [111]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathtubs, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Neighbors, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Skype, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Texting, Twincest, Unplanned Pregnancy, fake Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld, lamaze class, name picking, parents to be
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 100] Tras mucho cavilarlo, Gustav y Georgie toman la decisión más importante. Una de ellas.





	Con K de Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, el pequeño Klaus :) Y como saben, Gustav tuvo en realidad una nena, pero vean bien los años, este pequeño está llegando un año antes por una razón~

**Con K de Klaus**

 

—¿Sabes? —Le comentó de pasada Franziska a Gustav una noche en que éste volvió a su casa—. Con Georgie en Loitsche no esperaba siquiera que pasaras alguna noche con ella y lo hiciste, y en cambio ahora que está de vuelta en Magdeburg, sin falta vuelves aquí. Uhm, llámame cotilla-…

—Cotilla —gruñó Gustav, que había estado la tarde completa armando la cuna con cambiador que habían recibido de regalo en el baby-shower por cortesía de sus padres y que se le resistía en ser armada, pues cada vez le sobraban más tornillos y roscas que la vez anterior y por más que leía el instructivo no encontraba la causa de su fallo. Decir que estaba de malhumor, cansado y con ánimo de apuñara a alguien con el destornillador de punta de estrella era poco.

—Gus… Oh, vamos —abandonó Franziska su lugar al lado de Frederick en el sofá y se fue detrás de él al segundo piso—. ¿Es que han peleado?

—No.

—¿Entonces están en malos términos?

—No, tampoco.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de invitados, y que luego de casi un año ya era más bien su recámara, Gustav encendió la luz y dejó sobre la mesita de entrada la billetera, llaves, y todo lo que estuviera en el interior de sus bolsillos, tres tornillos de la cuna incluidos y que eran su mejor récord, pues una vez al armarla se había topado con veinte piezas metálicas y que la estructura se tambaleaba apenas ponerle una mano encima, ni hablar del peso de un bebé de tres kilos y pico que seguiría creciendo…

Tomando nota de no olvidar llevarlos consigo al día siguiente en que continuara su odisea de armar la cuna, Gustav procedió a sacarse los zapatos y a aguantar a Franziska, quien seguía indagando en búsqueda de pistas que le revelaran por qué teniendo la posibilidad de ello, ni Gustav ni Georgie formalizaban lo suyo y se mudaban juntos de una vez por todas.

—Fran —le interrumpió Gustav antes de que su hermana agotara las mínimas reservas de paciencia que le quedaban en el cuerpo—, si no me he quedado a pasar la noche, es porque Georgie no me lo ha pedido.

—¿Uh?

—Es su casa. No puedo sólo… llevar mis cosas y quedarme con ella así sin más. Eso no sería educado.

Franziska entrecerró los ojos, los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a marchas forzadas para entender esa lógica de cortesía común que habría de reinar tratándose de dos desconocidos, no de Gustav y Georgie, que habían estado juntos desde la mitad de su vida y estaban por tener un bebé que cimentaría más su unión a la vuelta de un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué no? Te apuesto que a Georgie no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Es más, me juego que te ofrecería la mitad de su cama, no el cuarto de invitados.

—Ya, porque Georgie no tiene cuarto de invitados —contestó Gustav, una mano contra la pared mientras con la otra se sacaba los calcetines—. Como sea, ni siquiera ha hecho la menor sugerencia de que debería quedarme a pasar la noche, ergo, me marcho cuando se hace tarde como cualquier otro invitado.

—No me digas que es una de esas estrategias pasivo-agresivas para-…

—¡Claro que no! —Replicó Gustav, con los dos pies bien plantados en el piso y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por quién me tomas, un adolescente con crisis existencial?

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos. —Yo sólo digo que no es necesario que esperes a que Georgie diga algo. Ese ha sido tu _modus operandi_ desde siempre, ¿pero qué tan bien te ha funcionado, uh? Además, corres el riesgo de que sea ella quien espere a que seas tú el que dé el primer paso.

—Franny…

—Es una posibilidad —dijo ella—. Tan sólo pido que la tengas en consideración. Darse su ‘tiempo y espacio’, como dicen, es muy amable y todo, pero nada práctico. Mientras tú te preparas para el _sprint_ , alguien más puede ganarte la carrera, y que Georgie sea el premio.

—Exageras —la desdeñó Gustav, que ya se había despojado de su camiseta y tenía colgando de su brazo una toalla—. Lo dices como si Georgie tuviera por ahí una fila de galanes esperando su turno con ella. Es casi como si olvidaras que está embarazada de nueve meses.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Rebatió su hermana, arqueando una ceja en lo alto—. Hay hombres para los que eso es un fetiche. Y Georgie sigue siendo tan preciosa como siempre, con barriga o no. Alguien más puede intentar robarse lo que por derecho es tuyo, pero que tú como idiota indeciso no estás dispuesto a reclamar.

—Bah, lo magnificas —dijo Gustav, pero la espinita de la inseguridad le había hecho un arañón, y la herida no habría de tardar en infectarse.

Dándole tiempo y espacio (oh, la ironía) para reflexionar, Franziska lo dejó a solas tras darle su última advertencia de la noche (“No vengas conmigo llorando después cuando mis predicciones se hayan hecho correctas”) y Gustav se metió a duchar bajo el potente chorro de agua helada que lavó no sólo el sudor y polvo del día, sino también ciertas inquietudes que Franziska había sembrado en él.

Con todo, al momento de acostarse con un buen libro para conciliar el sueño, Gustav se sorprendió leyendo una y otra vez el mismo párrafo sin llegar a captar ni una palabra, así que con resignación lo cerró con fuerza y apagó su lámpara de noche.

Yaciendo a oscuras, por inercia extendió Gustav un brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, que encontró vacío y frío al contacto.

«Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas, Schäfer?», se recriminó a sí mismo con resentimiento. «Georgie no está ahí, sino en su propia cama, con nuestro hijo…», y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una dolorosa punzada en el pecho que le hizo boquear.

Tal vez Franziska tenía razón, y su respetuosidad para pedirle a Georgie pasar la noche en su casa era una soberana ridiculez. Más considerando que llegaba temprano en la mañana, desayunaban juntos, hacían la compra, sacaban a pasear a Maxi, hacían la comida, después ocupaban la tarde según sus ánimos, por último cenaban, y entonces Gustav se marchaba… Técnicamente vivía ahí, excepto que ninguna de sus prendas permanecía en los armarios, jamás había puesto la cabeza en alguna de las almohadas de la recámara principal, y claro, esa franja de doce horas en las que él estaba ausente lo convertían en un inquilino diurno, más no nocturno, que ni pagaba su mitad de las cuentas ni tenía nada de su propiedad bajo ese techo.

«Y eso me hace parecer que sólo estoy de paso, tanto en su casa como en su vida y la de nuestro bebé…», pensó Gustav con un dejo de culpabilidad por su desapego. Que al fin y al cabo era sólo Georgie de quien hablaba, y sólo el bebé que por _accidente_ habían engendrado, aunque de eso último había más información subyacente de la que se podía apreciar a simple vista, y dicha fuera la verdad, en eso no era sobre lo que quería centrarse.

Rodando sobre su costado, Gustav mantuvo el brazo extendido sobre el amplio extremo del colchón donde le habría gustado tener a Georgie, y que en lugar de eso estaba vacío, frío, triste… Igual que ese hueco que mantenía en el pecho, donde solía tener una buena porción de su corazón y después anidó a Georgie, que con su partida dejó nada detrás.

Jugueteando con el borde de la sábana entre sus dedos, Gustav soportó media hora de insomnio antes de lanzar las mantas a los pies de la cama, y con resolución coger el teléfono y escribirle un mensaje a Georgie, quien estaba seguro él, no dormía.

“Hey.”

“Justo de ti hablábamos”, contestó Georgie al cabo de unos segundos.

“¿Tú y quién?”

“Yo y el bebé, duh.” Mensaje al que después le acompañó otro. “Desde que te marchaste no ha parado de patearme en las costillas y de tener hipo. A veces las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.”

“No suena agradable.”

“Y no lo es. En verdad tengo un alien adentro, aunque después del sonograma en 3d, al menos puedo presumir que es un lindo alien.”

“Pues gracias.”

“¿Por?”

“Cortesía mía, al menos por la mitad de los genes.”

Georgie le contestó con un emoticon de una cara sonriente y la lengua de fuera, seguido de un nuevo mensaje: “¿Tampoco puedes dormir?”

“No. Franziska se encargó de ello.”

“¿Y eso?”

“¿Puedo llamarte?”, escribió Gustav, y apenas apareció su mensaje como leído cuando la misma bajista le marcó y su nombre, junto con una fotografía suya que Gustav le había tomado tiempo atrás aparecieron en la pantalla.

—A ver, ¿de qué acusas a Fran? —Le cuestionó Georgie, y aunque su tono pretendía ser alegre, Gustav entrevió el cansancio que por esos días le atacaba.

Nada de qué preocuparse, la misma doctora Dörfler había aclarado que era normal durante esa etapa del embarazo, y que más días que no la bajista se sentiría tan agotada que hasta levantarse de la cama le sería una tarea titánica, pero rebelde como era, Georgie se había negado a admitirlo ante nadie (mucho menos ante sí) y seguido se forzaba a dar más de sí sin importarle la sarta de bostezos que dejaba a su paso.

—Oh, lo usual —dijo Gustav, que por su parte también estaba fatigado luego de pasar varios días seguidos trabajando en el cuarto del bebé—. Sospecho que desea deshacerse de mí.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Es que te ha puesto veneno en la sopa o…?

—No tan extremo, más bien… Se mostró extrañada de que volviera a casa. A esta casa, quiero decir —aclaró, puesto que aunque tenía bastante meses viviendo ahí, todavía no llegaba a considerarla su hogar. Para él siempre sería la vieja casa de Nana, y sólo hasta tiempos recientes la había visto como la casa de Franny y Frederick, pero jamás sería la suya por más tiempo que se hospedara ahí.

—¿Se ha quejado de que no te mudes a un sitio propio? —Elucubró Georgie—. Eso no suena como la Franziska que conocemos…

—No exactamente. Más bien… —Gustav pasó su mano libre por debajo de la almohada y la apretó—. Ella se preguntaba por qué volvía cada noche a casa.

—Ah. ¿Y qué le has respondido?

—Que esperaba a que tú me invitaras a pasar la noche contigo.

La risa de Georgie fue seca, nerviosa. —Vaya…

—No es que te esté intentando causar compasión para que me invites ni nada de eso, sólo lo cuento tal como pasó y-…

—No, no, es que… —Pausa—. Yo estaba esperando a que fueras tú quien lo propusiera. Hasta compré una de esas almohadas ortopédicas que tanto te gustan para cuando se diera la ocasión, pero… Como no mencionaste nada…

—Es que… —Gustav rió con alivio—. ¿Hemos sido un par de idiotas, no?

—Seh… Me temo que esa nueva modalidad de darte la oportunidad a ti de decidir y a mí de no ser la mandona de los dos no está funcionando en lo absoluto.

—Para mí nunca hubo inconveniente en que decidieras por los dos. Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo te lo habría dicho, ¿sabes? Aunque por lo general… Era como si supieras de antemano lo que es bueno para nosotros. Con alguien así a mi lado, era obvio que iba a dejar que tomaras las riendas de nuestra relación.

—Entonces… —Hesitó Georgie antes de lanzar su propuesta—. Si te dijera que mañana me encantaría que te quedaras a pasar la noche… ¿Aceptarías?

—¡Por supuesto!

—No se diga más. Empaca tu pijama, ropa interior limpia, y ropa para el día siguiente. Oh, y desodorante también, a menos que quieras oler a brisa de primavera.

—¿Y un cepillo de dientes?

—Nah —desestimó Georgie la idea—. Compra uno. Así tendrás siempre el tuyo aquí. ¿Bien por ti?

— _Muy_ bien por mí —declaró Gustav, con una sonrisa sincera que raras veces se veía en su rostro, y que en un 99% de las veces, era por causa de Georgie.

Y aunque después la conversación de horas que mantuvieron hasta que las baterías de los móviles se acabaron no tuvo nada que ver con ese nuevo arreglo al que habían llegado, no importó.

La felicidad continuó presente.

 

Retrasándose a la mañana siguiente por culpa de un neumático desinflado que tuvo que cambiar bajo un sol inusualmente brillante, para cuando Gustav llegó a la casa de Georgie se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrar a la bajista charlando a través del cerco con un hombre que presuponía él que era su vecino.

Procurando demorarse lo más posible en recoger sus cosas, y luego en cargar consigo las dos bolsas con la compra del día que traía consigo (verduras y carne para un guisado tipo wok), Gustav consiguió ganar un par de minutos, pero cuando se hizo evidente que tendría que interrumpir, no dudó en hacerlo.

—Hey —se acercó a Georgie y a su nuevo amigo, quien resultó ser un hombre en la treintena de la vida, con un atractivo dentro de lo normal, pero con una sonrisa de encanto y dientes perlados que hasta el propio Gustav se sintió cohibido de no haber ido al dentista en los últimos seis meses.

—Hola —lo saludó Georgie, que para ese día llevaba puesto un vestido de maternidad y un chal de lana que apenas llegaba a cubrirle el estómago—. Éste es Richard. Richard, te presento a Gustav.

—Mucho gusto —extendió éste su mano por encima del cerco, y compartió con Gustav un apretón que tensó bíceps e hizo crujir más de un nudillo.

—Richard me estaba dando tips para la cuna, al parecer el compró el mismo modelo dos años atrás y también tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse con tornillos de más —agregó Georgie, y sólo entonces apreció Gustav que en el jardín de Richard había una pequeña niña de coletas rubias que jugaba con un balón, ajena a la charla de los adultos.

—Ella es Wanda —dijo Richard—, mi hija.

—Ah, genial —murmuró Gustav, que hasta hace un par de meses no estaba interesado en ningún crío que todavía requiriera del uso de pañales, y de momento seguía sin cambiar esa faceta suya a menos que se tratara de su próximo hijo por nacer.

—Si quieres que te eche una mano con la cuna no dudes en pedírmelo —se dirigió Richard a Georgie, que mantenía una expresión afable—. Todavía recuerdo lo difícil que fueron esos primeros meses, y en honor a esas dificultades es que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo los mismos suplicios.

—Qué amable de tu parte —dijo Gustav, completamente serio y avanzando un paso en dirección a Georgie, hasta quedar brazo con brazo contra ella. Y de no ser porque tenía las manos ocupadas, ya se habría encargado de al menos rodearla por la espalda—. Uhm, he pensado que podríamos desayunar juntos —se dirigió a la bajista—, así que he traído lo necesario para pancakes con fruta.

—Oh, genial —exclamó Georgie, e inspirada por la buena charla que había mantenido con Richard, los invitó a él y a su hija a unírseles.

—Sólo si no es una molestia… —Condicionó éste con su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental, pero la decisión final la tomó la pequeña Wanda, que apenas escuchar que comerían pancakes se olvidó de su pelota y se dedicó a dar saltitos de alegría repitiendo “¡Pa’cakes!” una y otra vez con emoción.

Decididos los arreglos, Richard prometió estar en diez minutos en casa de Georgie (antes tenía que cambiar a Wanda de ropa y cerciorarse de que su pañal no estuviera mojado), y bajo ese entendido fue que la bajista y Gustav se retiraron a la casa de ésta y se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar la masa.

—Así que… —Empezó Gustav, rompiendo tres huevos sobre un tazón y procediendo a esponjarlos—. Este tal Richard, ¿es divorciado o…?

Ocupada en cernir la harina y el polvo de hornear que serviría para levantar la masa, Georgie detuvo sus movimientos y le dedicó una mirada conocedora.

—Estás celoso —declaró con un tinte socarrón en su voz.

Ante la realidad presentada, Gustav no lo negó. —Sí, vale, ¿y qué? Eres hermosa con barriga o sin ella, y debo cuidar lo que es mío —declaró a la espera de que la bajista negara la última parte, pero ella no lo hizo.

—Ya, pero aunque sea halagador que pienses que un hombre podría encontrarme atractiva cuando parezco una vaca lechera, lo cierto es que Richard está casado, y su mujer no apreciaría que él estuviera coqueteando con la vecina, ¿no crees?

—¿Es casado?

—Ajá —confirmó Georgie, uniéndose a su lado para agregar la parte seca de la receta a la húmeda—. Se llama Cecilia, y trabaja como doctora.

—Oh.

—Es ella la que trabaja fuera de casa, y Richard trabaja como _freelancer_ diseñando logotipos y portadas para libros. Eso y cuidando de Wanda.

—Vaya que te has enterado de todo.

—Nah —descartó Georgie la posibilidad, y aprovechando que Gustav había agregado la leche a la mezcla, metió un dedo y después se lo llevó a la boca—. Le falta un poco de canela —murmuró para sí—. Pasa que saqué a Maxi al jardín y se cruzó al patio de Richard, y después cuando me ayudó a recuperarlo nos quedamos charlando. Es agradable tener vecinos con los cuales llevarse bien, ¿sabes? Y a Cecilia la he visto un par de veces en las que nos saludamos desde lejos cuando una de las dos llega o se va de la casa, parece una buena mujer, así que no me importaría invitarlos a cenar si se da la posibilidad.

—Te has tomado muy en serio tu papel de madre suburbana —comentó Gustav, que comenzó a revolver la mezcla y mantuvo la vista fija para cerciorarse de que no se formaran grumos con la harina.

—¿Será? —Le chinchó Georgie, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y plantándole un beso en la mejilla—. Es divertido. Casi le da un toque de hogar a esta casi.

—¿Sí? —Gustav sintió la boca seca—. ¿Y qué faltaría para que lo fuera del todo?

—Oh, lo normal. Ya tengo el bebé, una mascota fiel, mi cerca de madera en color blanco impecable —dijo Georgie bajando la voz con sensualidad—, sólo me falta el sexy maridito de brazos musculosos…

—Ajá…

—… Que pueda armar la cuna del bebé sin que le sobren tornillos —finalizó Georgie, y su broma no le permitió salir indemne cuando Gustav le manchó la mejilla con un poco de masa por su atrevimiento y por poner en duda sus habilidades de _handyman_.

—¡Oh, ya no te has atrevido…! —Profirió Georgie de bien humor, pero a tiempo para evitar una pelea con comida fue que Richard se presentó a su puerta con Wanda de la mano y un galón de jugo de naranja fresco que por su cuenta había decidido traer.

—Perrito bonito —exclamó Wanda cuando Maxi se acercó a inspeccionar a los extraños.

Por un segundo temió Gustav que Maxi tuviera alguna reacción adversa a la pequeña niña. Después de todo, Maxi se había criado entre humanos adultos, y estaba más acostumbrado a ser mimado con delicadeza, y no con la posible brusquedad de una niña, pero Wanda supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias al sentarse en el suelo de la cocina y esperar a que fuera Maxi quien tuviera el primer acercamiento. Y antes de un par de minutos, los dos eran amigos inseparables.

—Cada vez resulta peor negarle a Wanda su propio perro, pero me temo que todavía es muy pequeña para entender la enorme responsabilidad que representaría un cachorro en casa —dijo Richard, que seguía órdenes de Georgie para sacar de un gabinete bajo la plancha donde se cocerían los pancakes.

—Seh, durante los primeros meses pueden ser como otro hijo en casa —coincidió Georgie, que por su parte tenía la experiencia de haber adoptado a Maxi estando éste todavía muy pequeño como para valerse por su cuenta, y por lo tanto había requerido de la atención 24/7 de la bajista, quien lo alimentó con gotero durante dos semanas hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y pudo comer sólidos.

Gustav tenía sus sospechas de que por eso Maxi le era tan fiel a Georgie como lo sería un pastor alemán, de quienes se sabía que sólo reconocían a un dueño y les guardaban una devoción equiparable a la de un creyente hacia un santo. Bastaba con un vistazo para comprobar la mirada fija con la que Maxi seguía a Georgie, y la rapidez con la que acataba sus órdenes, ya fuera un ‘sentado’, ‘quieto’ o ‘da la patita’, porque el pequeño perro obedecía el comando sin rechistar, listo para demostrar su lealtad absoluta a su dueña.

De ahí que Georgie lo considerara un excelente compañero, y también un magnífico juez cuando de conocer personas nuevas se trataba, pues Maxi no se andaba con bagatelas para demostrar quién era digno de su confianza y quién no, y la experiencia le había demostrado a Georgie que en ese aspecto Maxi tenía un sexto sentido que más valía la pena no ignorar.

Plagado de una nostalgia que no sentía desde muchos años atrás, Gustav recordó a Lukas, el labrador color chocolate que alguna vez perteneció a su familia y que estuvo con ellos desde la Navidad de sus cinco años hasta poco después del Schrei Tour. Catorce largos años en los que Lukas desafió los pronósticos para su raza (el veterinario les había advertido que el promedio de vida en un perro de esa raza y tamaño oscilaba entre los diez y doce años), hasta que una displasia de cadera obligó a los Schäfer como familia a tomar la dura decisión de poner fin a su sufrimiento. Gustav todavía recordaba la dolorosa reunión en torno a Lukas, los cuatro acariciando su cuerpo avejentado mientras el veterinario le inyectaba un sedante y le permitía el paso a la siguiente etapa de su existencia…

En su momento, Gustav se había prometido no volver a tener una mascota para respetar la memoria de Lukas, pero a la vuelta de varios años, de pronto el negarle la felicidad a algún perro que pudiera beneficiarse del cariño que él tenía para ofrecer le pareció de lo más egoísta.

Claro que del dicho al hecho… Era tal como Georgie había dicho: Un compromiso mayor para el cual había que estar preparados, y no sólo ceder al capricho de un cachorro que a la vuelta de los meses crecería y sería un miembro más de la familia por todos los años que llegara a vivir.

Desechando aquellos pensamientos con un suspiro de anhelo, Gustav puso los dos primeros pancakes sobre la plancha caliente y la cocina no tardó en llenarse del inconfundible aroma dulce de la masa, que no tardó en volver a despertar el interés de Wanda por la comida.

Tras preguntar dónde se encontraba el baño para lavarle las manos a Wanda, Richard desapareció tras la puerta que Georgie le indicó, y a solas, la bajista le preguntó a Gustav por qué su cambio de humor.

—¿Pasa algo? De pronto te has puesto… No sé, diferente.

—Sólo pensaba en lo genial que es tener una mascota propia —murmuró éste, atento a las burbujas que se formaban sobre la masa de los pancakes y presto para darles vuelta—. Extraño a Lukas…

—Gusti —le abrazó Georgie desde atrás, pero su vientre se interpuso entre ambos por lo que la bajista tuvo que conformarse con lo que podía ofrecerle de costado—. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… Podrías considerar el adoptar.

—Ya, y Franziska podría enfurecerse conmigo por ello por llevar un perro a su casa cuando ella tiene gatos. Vale, no —admitió, pues su hermana tenía igual que él una debilidad por los animales, pero ella ya tenía varios gatos, y Gustav no consideraba prudente agregar un inquilino más siendo que él estaba de pasada hospedado en su cuarto de invitados—. Pero no sería… apropiado. O adecuado. Bah, lo que sea.

Sin darles la oportunidad de hablarlo con más calma, Richard y Wanda estuvieron de vuelta, y al estar la pequeña niña emocionada por sus pancakes fue que Gustav le sirvió los dos primeros y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Richard le cortaba las piezas en trozos pequeños pero le permitía alimentarse por su cuenta a pesar de que su carita y parte delantera del vestido que vestía se llenaron de miel.

—El primer año es terrible por la cantidad de cargas de ropa que tienes que echar en la lavadora —dijo Richard con una sonrisa boba especialmente reservada para Wanda—, pero después te acostumbras.

—Oh Diox —musitó Georgie, que temía tanto por la falta de una secadora decente como por la falta de prendas que el bebé estaba por sufrir.

Cierto era que en el baby-shower que le había organizado Franziska había recibido una buena pila de prendas, entre las que se contaban mamelucos, blusitas, pantalones, piezas intermedias, calcetines, gorros, guantes, chaquetones, algunas mantas, y un sinfín más de piezas que daban la impresión de durarle por meses, pero luego de leer aquí y allá en internet para saber a qué prepararse, tanto Gustav como Georgie estaban experimentando segundos pensamientos al respecto.

A los pancakes de Wanda les siguió otra pila más que Gustav preparó con celeridad, y pronto los adultos estuvieron reunidos a la mesa mientras la pequeña niña jugaba con una muñeca que Richard le había traído como distracción.

Sin proponérselo, el tema central fueron los bebés.

—Es genial durante la mayor parte del tiempo, en serio, pero… —Con un tono que pretendía ser despreocupado para no alterar a los futuros padres, Richard pasó a describir lo que serían las noches sin dormir, los reflujos, los cólicos, los resfriados, las vacunas, las revisiones mensuales, las críticas a las que se enfrentarían, y lo duro que sería compaginar su vida con la de esa nueva personita que se les iba a unir y la cual iba a depender por completo de ellos…

Habría de ser un cuento de terror, excepto que Richard nunca dejó de sonreír, y acabó con una moraleja invaluable tanto para Gustav como para Georgie.

—Pero lo vale. Todos los desvelos, el cansancio, el dolor de músculos, hasta los mocos… Nada significa lo que un hijo cuando lo tienes en tus brazos.

—Wow… —Musitó Gustav, que aunque tenía bien en claro que pronto iba a ser papá, por las condiciones en las que se había dado ese embarazo y lo complicado de su relación con Georgie, a ratos tenía sospechas de no estar experimentando la paternidad como era debido. Y las palabras de Richard se lo habían comprobado.

De algún modo, el escuchar tan crudo lo que estaba por avecinarse no lo aterrorizó, sino que lo obligó a reflexionar cuán dispuesto estaba a tragar píldoras amargas con tal de estar con Georgie, y también con el bebé que se les uniría en un par de semanas.

—Gracias por el desayuno. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Gustav —le tendió Richard la mano al baterista cuando al finalizar el desayuno fue momento de marcharse, puesto que Wanda cabeceaba y se aproximaba la hora de su siesta—. Hasta luego, Georgie.

Despidiéndose de ellos dos en la puerta, Gustav y Georgie compartieron un corto momento de entendimiento del que se pudo concluir una resolución mutua: Podían no estar en las mejores condiciones, tal vez ni preparados estaban para ser los padres perfectos de los que tanto se escribía en libros de autoayuda, pero daba lo mismo porque estaban juntos en eso, y al final, era lo único que contaba.

 

Por recomendación de varias tías de Gustav durante los siguientes días se comunicaron con Georgie para preguntar cómo estaba y si el bebé todavía no había nacido, la bajista propuso para ella y para Gustav clases de Lamaze como preparación para el parto.

—Uhm, sé que es tarde para preguntar, ¿pero qué has decidido al respecto? —Preguntó Gustav, los dos en la cama de la bajista y acurrucados bajo las sábanas.

—Parto natural, por supuesto. Claro… Si no hay contratiempos.

—Ouch —se dolió Gustav por ella, y con ternura la acarició la barriga cubierta por la bata que Georgie vestía—. ¿Y has encontrado algún sitio a dónde acudir para esas clases de… Lamaze?

—Ese es el problema —suspiró Georgie—. En Magdeburg no hay nada, la doctora Dörfler ya me lo confirmó, pero en cambio me recomendó un video en YouTube que al parecer explica a la perfección los procedimientos. Eso a menos que quiera buscar en otra ciudad, pero francamente estoy harta de sentarme en el asiento del copiloto para viajar entre un destino y otro, así que paso de ello.

—Oh pues… Por mí está bien lo que elijas.

Georgie giró el rostro y lo enfrentó cara a cara. —¿Sabes que Lamaze es de esos cursos donde el padre también participa, verdad?

—Mientras no me pidas empujar por ti porque… —Bromeó Gustav, y la seriedad de Georgie se transformó en una sombra de sonrisa traviesa.

—Compórtate. Esto es serio —le pinchó ella en el brazo que la rodeaba—. He leído al respecto, me he informado cuanto he podido y… Definitivamente tengo que tener un parto natural, y Lamaze suena como una buena técnica para sobrellevar el dolor.

—¿Y piensas cumplir con el cliché de maldecirme a mí por hacerte eso y amenazar con que no tendrás ni un solo bebé más?

—Ohhh… No sé… —Murmuró Georgie, que hesitó antes de revelar la verdad de sus pensamientos—. Yo crecí como hija única envidiando lo que Franny y tú tenían como hermanos, así que me encantaría un segundo bebé. No inmediatamente, pero…

—Mmm —murmuró Gustav, hundiendo el rostro en la nuca de Georgie y aspirando su aroma—. Si tú quieres…

—Y quiero.

—Pues no se diga más. Pero uno a la vez, por favor, que si por casualidad resultan ser gemelos…

—Ugh, Gus —le pateó Georgie esta vez, y el baterista le plantó un beso en el cuello para demostrarle que no le guardaba ni pizca de rencor.

Entre bromas y charla ligera, no tardó en apoderarse de ellos el sueño.

 

Para mediados de mayo, Georgie apenas si podía con su alma, ya no hablar del balón de playa que ella aseguraba haberse tragado y que la tenía acudiendo al sanitario cada cinco minutos, con agruras por la ingesta de cualquier alimento, desvelada porque al bebé le encantaba jugar fútbol con su páncreas entre medianoche y hasta la salida del sol, y en general, corta de paciencia, con la desventaja de que bien podía darle un ataque de llanto como uno de rabia ciega ante el menor inconveniente.

Y el que Gustav fuera un torpe compañero para las prácticas de Lamaze a las que dedicaban una hora todas las tardes no contribuyó para mejorar su humor.

—Lo juro, Franny —le confesó Gustav a su hermana durante un almuerzo en que los dos se habían reunido cerca de la oficina de ésta y Georgie no había asistido por no tener pantalones que le cerraran a la cintura—. Parece que buscara cualquier motivo para querer lanzarme dardos. Todo lo que hago le molesta, ¡todo!

—Ponte en su lugar —dijo su hermana, metiéndose luego a la boca un poco de lechuga que componía la parte vegetariana de sus albóndigas con salsa holandesa—. Tú tampoco serías todo sonrisas y dulzuras de estar igual de embarazado que Georgie ahora mismo.

—Ya, pero aunque quisiera no es posible, así que por más empático que pueda ser, y ambos sabemos que no lo soy… Ni por asomo tengo idea por lo que ella pasa —contestó Gustav, absorto en juguetear con la humedad que resbalaba por el borde de su vaso de refresco.

Para colmo, en Magdeburg se estaba dejando sentir una inusitada ola de calor que hacía las temperaturas subir por encima de los 25ºC, y con la humedad habitual de la ciudad la sensación térmica no eran pocos los casos de deshidratación que se habían tenido que tratar en niños pequeños y adultos mayores. Justo esa mañana habían escuchado esa noticia Gustav y Georgie por la radio, lo que orilló a la bajista a quejarse una vez más por el calor que la acosaba y no la dejaba en paz ni de día, pero especialmente no de noche.

Hasta donde Gustav entendía, ese aumento de temperatura era común durante el último trimestre, y Georgie se lo había corroborado tras investigarlo en internet, pero eso no aliviaba su malestar, por lo que la bajista había pasado a prescindir de la ropa para salir y se paseaba por su casa en bragas y camiseta larga, o sostén deportivo y mallas cortas. Ambas vestimentas inapropiadas para salir al exterior, por lo que Georgie se había recluido bajo techo y con un abanico como perenne compañero.

—Entonces prueba el plan B —sugirió Franziska, que ajena a las tribulaciones de Gustav, le buscó una solución temporal—. Helado de chocolate. Flores. Masajes en los pies. Ofrecerte a hacer una tanda de trastes sucios… Usa tu imaginación.

—Vale, vale…

Tras finalizar su almuerzo y pasar al supermercado por una loción de coco que Georgie específicamente le había pedido para evitar la aparición de estrías en su piel, Gustav volvió a casa a tiempo para presenciar una crisis de medio pelo por la cual Georgie estaba pasando.

—No tenemos nada listo para el bebé —lloraba Georgie con su laptop sobre el regazo y Maxi a su lado gimoteando de impotencia por los gruesos lagrimones que le corrían a su dueña por las mejillas—. Su cuarto parece de orfanato, y apenas si tenemos lo básico, Gus. ¿Qué nos hace creer que seremos buenos padres si ni siquiera hemos comprado pañales suficientes para el primer mes de vida? ¿Qué pasará después?

—Oh, Georgie… —Se sentó Gustav a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Y qué con eso? No seremos los primeros padres inexpertos que no tengan ni la más remota idea de lo que están haciendo, pero lo haremos igual, ¿vale? Juntos…

A pesar del peso de sus argumentos y asegurarle que no la iba a dejar en la estacada, a Georgie le tomó casi media hora en reponerse, y para entonces el helado de chocolate con chispas de malvavisco que le había traído Gustav pasó de sólido a líquido en un desastre que mojó la bolsa de compra reutilizable y que lo obligó a lavarla a mano para quitarle la mancha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—No imagino lo feliz que estarás una vez que nazca el bebé y yo vuelva a la normalidad —masculló Georgie, la nariz todavía enrojecida por su llanto, aunque al menos con las pestañas secas—. De ser tú… De estar yo en tu lugar… Haría rato que habría renunciado.

—Nah —aseveró Gustav, por alguna razón convencido de ello—, si los papeles se invirtieran… Estoy seguro que igual saldríamos adelante.

—Ya, pero me apuesto un millón de euros a que a ti se te verían mejor esas batas de premamá que me toca usar, especialmente las floreadas —intentó Georgie buscarle el lado gracioso a su predicamento, y lo consiguió cuando Gustav rió entre dientes.

—Lo admito, me va mejor el rollo de flores a mí que a ti, pero no tendría con qué llenar el busto…

—Tsk —enrojeció Georgie, que había aumentado una copa completa en materia de sostén, y todavía se sentía cohibida cuando se lo recalcaban—. Como sea.

—Como sea —zanjó Gustav el asunto—. Muy bien.

 

Días después, fue el turno de los gemelos en llamarles por Skype y los cuatro ponerse al día en cuanto a sus vidas.

Del disco bien y gracias porque estaba por completo finalizado, tanto en sonido, letras, y voz, como en portada y diseño. Faltaba, eso sí, la sesión con la que anunciarían al mundo que la banda estaba de vuelta, pero eso tendría que esperar a que Georgie pudiera ponerse su ropa de siempre y posar para la cámara no le representara un suplicio.

Empezando ellos primero, fue Bill el que se encargó de sacar el tema de Ria a colación.

—Nos está extorsionando. Simple y llanamente abusa de lo que le ofrecimos —se quejó con amargura, y fue el turno de Tom en clarificar aquello.

Básicamente, Ria había sabido cuáles eran sus cartas y había hecho una jugada ganadora. Con rumores aquí y allá que de vez en cuando despertaban de vuelta con alguna conveniente fotografía para mantener su relación con Tom como ‘oficial’ aunque en realidad era más bien un acuerdo de tipo tapadera del cual ella se sabía parte aunque no se explicaba el por qué, al final Ria había decidido irse a lo grande y pedir acorde a ello.

—No es para tanto, pero ha pedido un papel un tanto más… prominente —dijo Tom rascándose la barba—. Para no entrar en detalles, quiere salir en un par de fotografías _casuales_ y acompañarnos en algunas fechas de la gira para que las fans la vean.

—Y no olvides mencionar los contratos de modelaje que _yo_ le conseguí —bufó Bill, todavía amargado por tener que plantar cara ante algunos de sus contactos para conseguirle trabajo de modelo a Ria—. Como dije: Pura y simple extorsión.

—Mejor eso que la verdad —declaró Gustav sin inmutarse, pues a fuerza de roce, tenía un callo grueso que le impedía sentirse afectado por pequeñeces.

Después de todo, con un secreto como el de ese par, tan volátil y letal como una gota de gas sarín, cualquier precio era negociable salvo que la verdad saliera a la luz. Y a sabiendas de que el baterista tenía la razón, tanto Tom como Bill se callaron de quejas y optaron por resignarse a su suerte.

Cambiando de tema a tópicos más agradables, fue Bill quien preguntó cuándo estaba programado el bebé a nacer, y de pasada agregó en voz baja para Tom que “dejara de verle las tetas a Georgie o le sacaría los ojos”, para lo cual el mayor de los gemelos carraspeó pero no negó las acusaciones.

—Finales de mes —gruñó Georgie—, aunque la fecha probable puede extenderse hasta la primera semana de junio. En cualquier caso, muy pero _muy_ lejos en el futuro para mí.

—Georgie ha tenido dolores de espalda que no la dejan dormir como es debido —justificó Gustav la reacción adversa de la bajista.

—Entre otras cosas… —Agregó ésta entre dientes—. Pero basta de hablar de mí y mejor seamos claros en esto: ¿Serán o no los padrinos no oficiales del bebé cuando nazca?

Bromeando acerca de cómo esa labor incluía cambiar pañales, hacer eructar después de mamar, enseñarle a pasear en bicicleta, explicarle de las aves y las abejas, entre otras linduras por el mismo calibre, Gustav y Georgie se regodearon de las expresiones aterradas de los gemelos, que tenían tanto apego a los críos de brazo como se lo habrían de tener a un parásito.

Revirando el apuro que les acababan de hacer sufrir, Bill lanzó una de tantas preguntas peliagudas con las que sus dos amigos todavía debatían entre sí.

—¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre? Porque ‘el bebé esto’ y ‘el bebé aquello’ es bastante impersonal, ¿no lo crees, Tom?

—Exacto —sonrió éste con sorna, y juntos contemplaron a Gustav y a Georgie desviar la mirada en dirección opuesta al otro.

Oh, la crisis de elegir un nombre que los satisficiera a ambos y que en el proceso no desencadenara la tercera guerra mundial, de nueva cuenta, en manos de alemanes.

La verdad era que lo habían hablado con anterioridad, pero sin llegar a un acuerdo razonable por ninguna de las dos partes. El tema del apellido también era uno peliagudo que había desencadenado bufidos en ellos dos, por lo que de momento preferían centrarse en todo menos en ello.

—Todavía no hemos decidido nada que nos deje satisfechos a ambos —respondió Georgie con total diplomacia.

—Seh, es pronto todavía para eso —agregó Gustav, consciente de que la estaba cagando, porque si a semanas del parto tenían el descaro de decir que ‘era pronto’, más bien era que se estaban delatando en su desidia.

—Ok —dijo Bill con un encogimiento de hombros—. Lo que sea. Tom y yo tenemos que salir a pasear a los perros y después a una fiesta que nos han invitado, así que nos retiramos.

—No se lancen los cacharros encima por un simple nombre —agregó Tom antes de finalizar la grabación, y como única señal de haberlo escuchado, Georgie le levantó el dedo medio antes de que la pantalla de su lado se pusiera en negro.

—Vale, que me ha dado hambre —dijo Georgie, que abandonó su asiento en el piso con mucho trabajo para después dirigirse a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador—. Todavía tenemos ensalada de pollo de ayer, y-…

—¿Matías?

—¿Sandías? —Malentendió Georgie, que asomó medio rostro por encima de la puerta abierta del frigorífico.

—No, Matías. Como el nombre. Matías —repitió Gustav una tercera vez—. ¿Qué opinas?

—No. Había un chico en kindergarten al que le gustaba jalarme el cabello y por su culpa lo llevé corto hasta la adolescencia. No me gusta Matías para nombre de nuestro primogénito —gruñó Georgie, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, no sin antes sacar un botellín de agua mineral que trajo consigo para después de sentarse de vuelta al lado de Gustav y extenderle a él una lata de coca-cola.

—Gracias —la aceptó éste, y no dudó en abrirla y beber un largo trago que después le arrancó un eructo—. Vale. Tu turno.

—¿Para?

—Decir un nombre.

—¿Y si no te gusta?

—Pues será mi turno.

—¿Y el punto de eso es…?

—Elegir un nombre para el bebé, duh —finalizó Gustav con fastidio como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Seguir escaqueando con este asunto del nombre no nos llevará a ningún lado, y a menos que quieras que su brazalete de identificación diga “Anónimo Sin Apellidos”, lo mejor será que nos pongamos manos a la obra ya, lo antes posible.

—Mmm…

Apoyando la espalda contra el muro y con las piernas extendidas ante sí, Georgie se demoró un par de minutos antes de hablar.

—¿Patrick?

—No, ew —lo descartó Gustav en el acto—. ¿Stewart?

—Paso. ¿Geoffrey?

—Noup. ¿Herman?

Enfrascándose en sacar una lista larga de nombres, pronto pasaron de aquellos tradicionales y se adentraron más en listas internacionales, en vano, pues ningún nombre parecía ser el adecuado.

Al cabo de más de una hora, Georgie se había quejado de dolor de espalda, y Gustav se había ofrecido a ponerle la tina con sales relajantes para que así descansara, y la bajista aceptó encantada.

Ya que el valerse por sí misma estaba en entredicho por culpa de la barriga que le impedía llevar a cabo labores simples como cortarse las uñas de los pies y recoger aquello que hubiera caído el piso, Georgie le pidió ayuda a Gustav para meterse a la tina, y con un poco de apuro éste accedió, atento de que aquella petición no era del todo inocente.

Aunque ya tenía hospedándose con Georgie casi una semana y durante ese periodo Gustav había movido una buena porción de sus prendas al armario de la bajista, él no daba por sentado nada en su relación, y eso incluía el que los dos hubieran mantenido una política un tanto estricta entre lo que dos amigos harían al tener un bebé juntos, en contraste a las mismas circunstancias para una pareja.

Por supuesto, no lo habían charlado tal cual, pero ambos se habían refrenado de cuando besarse se trataba (evitando los labios, más no la comisura, ni el cuello), además de mantener unas reglas de privacidad extrañas, donde no se vestían o desvestían frente al otro, y al mismo tiempo no les importaba entrar al sanitario estando uno de los dos en el retrete o en la ducha.

Confuso era una palabra que cualquier tercero habría utilizado para definir su acuerdo tácito, pero Gustav prefería la propia: Reconfortante.

Y seguro también lo habrían llamado patético por estar conforme con esa media relación en la que él y Georgie estaban satisfechos, pero hacía tiempo que a Gustav había dejado de importarle la opinión de quienes no estaban en sus zapatos, y por lo tanto era feliz con lo que tenía, no que por ello renunciara a más. Sólo… esperaba, y la paciencia dio sus frutos.

—¿Me ayudas? —Pidió Georgie su auxilio cuando la tina quedó lista y ella se vio imposibilitada de bajarse el cierre de la bata de maternidad que Gustav le había subido apenas horas atrás.

Con dedos trémulos, Gustav así lo hizo, y se mojó el labio inferior cuando ante él apareció la espalda de la bajista.

—El sostén también —agregó ella, y usando su otra mano desabrochó Gustav los ganchillos.

El gemido que Georgie emitió ante la liberación de su adolorido busto no tuvo nada de sexual, pero eso no contribuyó en nada a la incipiente erección que de pronto abultó los bóxers de Gustav.

—Llámame cuando quieras salir de la tina y-… —Empezó Gustav a decir, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Georgie se dio media vuelta y sujetó una de sus manos entre dos de las suyas.

—¿Puedes hacerme compañía? Estoy segura que podríamos seguir con lo de los nombres aquí; mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no? —Propuso ella con una media sonrisa tímida, y también parte de su bata colgando sobre sus pechos y revelando una buena porción de piel inmaculada de toda mancha.

Si Gustav había encontrado a Georgie sexy en sus tiempos de adolescencia cuando él también era un puberto con un tanto de acné y regordete, más lo fue cuando Georgie llegó a la madurez y su cuerpo cogió las formas de una mujer hecha y derecha. Él había dado por sentado que estaba en la plenitud de su vida, pero ese pensamiento vino a quedar sustituido por esa nueva Georgie que se presentaba frente a él, y que tenía la belleza de un cuadro renacentista con esa figura redondeada y ternura innata que despertaba en él bajos instintos de protección y deseo como nunca antes los había experimentado Gustav.

En corto, la deseaba; y reprimirse le costó todo su autocontrol.

—C-Claro —alcanzó a croar con apuro, desviando la vista al techo con falso interés mientras Georgie terminaba de desnudarse, y apoyando una mano en el hombro de Gustav, se introdujo a la bañera.

La falta de claridad en el agua contribuyó a que Gustav pudiera volver a dirigirle la mirada, y Georgie aprovechó para hacerle pasar un apuro.

—Oh, vamos —le sonrió—, ¿cuántas veces me has visto desnuda? Lo admito, no estoy en mi mejor forma, pero tampoco luzco tan mal para tener nueve meses de embarazo. Todavía sigo indemne de esas estrías del demonio, ¿sabes?

—Y aunque las tuvieras —masculló Gustav, sentándose al otro lado del estrecho baño, sobre la tapa del inodoro—, a mí no me importaría ni un poco.

La sonrisa de Georgie se ensanchó y cobró calidez. —Sabía que no me había equivocado al elegirte.

—¿Uh?

—¿Daniel?

Aceptando que de vuelta iban a exprimirse los cerebros en búsqueda del nombre perfecto, Gustav hizo su aporte.

—No. ¿Siegfried?

—Sobre mi cadáver. ¿Albert?

Ocupándose en ello, las siguientes dos horas en el baño, rodeados de vapor y aroma a flores, se les escurrieron entre los dedos.

 

—Bill me ha enviado un correo de los costos de una nueva consola de sonido —dijo Georgie dos días más tarde, sentada a la mesa del desayuno mientras Gustav preparaba frente al fogón huevos para los dos—, y también una lista de nombres que él y Tom han decidido por su cuenta.

—Ajá, él y Tom —remedó Gustav, revolviendo los huevos con la espátula, convencido de que más bien había sido Bill y Tom le había prevenido de no inmiscuirlo—. ¿A que adivino que la lista la encabezan Wilhelm y Thomas?

—No —le sorprendió Georgie aunque por poco—, más bien es Thomas y Wilhelm.

—Jo… Par de idiotas.

—No puedes culparlos por intentarlo. Sus probabilidades de tener hijos son mínimas a no ser que… Uhm —calló Georgie, pero el mensaje le llegó claro a Gustav.

«A menos que consigan una madre sustituta o… decidan romper y vivir vidas separadas», pensó Gustav con dolor por ellos, y decidido a no arruinar el comienzo de un nuevo día con una nota tan amarga como esa, Gustav apagó el fuego y anunció que la comida estaba lista.

Sirviendo un plato para él y otro para Georgie, Gustav tomó nota del picoteo de la bajista y su aparente inapetencia, cuando no hacía ni cinco minutos se quejaba de un hambre canina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó apenas pasar un bocado grande.

Georgie suspiró. —Me fastidia no tener un nombre para el bebé. Por mi cuenta he revisado ya una docena de páginas de internet con nombres de todo tipo y ninguno me hace clic… Es como si ninguno fuera el correcto.

—Tal vez es porque no son los indicados y ya está. El bueno estará por ahí, en la página quinientos de uno de esos libros con mil y un nombres para bebés o algo así.

—Supongo… —Georgie separó una porción de sus huevos con el tenedor y la compactó en un pequeño bulto—. Es sólo que… Estoy enojada conmigo misma por dejar esto hasta el final. Tuve nueve meses… Bueno, resta el tiempo que tardé en darme cuenta que estaba embarazada… Pero al menos fue medio año el que tuve para planificarlo todo, y en lugar de ello me limité a… huir de la realidad. Y ahora que vienes detrás de mí para morderme el trasero por no haberme preparado me entran unas ganas de llorar que…

Sorbiéndose la nariz, Georgie demostró su punto con una mirada acuosa que hizo doler a Gustav.

—Hey… —Extendió él su mano y apretó la suya con un gesto cariñoso—. Es sólo un nombre… No seremos los primeros padres del mundo en no tener uno para su bebé cuando nazca, y seguro que tampoco los últimos.

—Ya, qué consuelo —ironizó Georgie.

—No sé qué más decirte —confesó Gustav—. A mí eso no me quita el sueño en las noches.

Bufando, Georgie se zafó de su agarre y se puso en pie con piernas tambaleantes. —Genial por ti, pero eso no me funciona a mí.

—¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió Gustav, al ver que Georgie se calzaba sus zapatillas deportivas y cogía la correa de Maxi.

—De paseo. Daré unas vueltas por el vecindario para respirar aire fresco. Vuelvo más tarde.

Aunque su barriga le impedía movilidad, Georgie se las arregló para colocarle a Maxi la correa en el collar, y sin una palabra de despedida, salió dando un portazo detrás de sí.

Incrédulo todavía de cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos, Gustav se llevó un bocado de huevo a los labios y desistió en el último instante.

Su hambre se había desvanecido.

 

La reconciliación, que ocurrió apenas Georgie cruzó la puerta de entrada y se echó la culpa (con Gustav haciendo lo mismo), contribuyó al primer beso en los labios que se daban en un muy, muy largo tiempo.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —Reiteró ella, conteniendo de nueva cuenta un torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con manar de sus ojos—. ¡Joder! Te juro que estoy bien, pero estas lloraderas y berrinches que me atacan son el demonio. Yo no soy así, Gus.

—Lo sé, no pasa nada —le aseveró él, un tanto contagiado por su estado de ánimo, puesto que también sentía una picazón en los ojos y que era amenaza de un buen llanto contenido—. Es normal, son las hormonas del embarazo.

—Pues me niego a ser uno de esos clichés hormonales que todo lo quieren justificar con el embarazo. Me había jurado a mí misma que no sería así, y mírame —gruñó Georgie, que perdiendo esa lucha con su organismo rompió a llorar ahí mismo.

La ventaja a su caso fue que Gustav la abrazó con fuerza, y después sugirió una siesta de media mañana que a los dos les vendría de maravilla luego de haberse pasado la madrugada en sueño intermitente por culpa del bebé, que pateaba y despertaba a Georgie, y de paso a Gustav, quien en muestra de solidaridad le hacía compañía durante esas horas.

Ya estaban con las cabezas sobra la almohada cuando el móvil de Georgie comenzó a vibrar sobre su mesita de noche, y la bajista resopló para darse media vuelta y cogerlo. Gustav leyó por encima de su hombre ‘Melissa’, y en efecto, al contestar Georgie la voz de su madre le llegó como un murmullo lejano.

—Ajá… Comiendo lo que me corresponde y un poquito más… La doctora Dörfler dice que por fin estoy de peso adecuado… Ya… No, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo? Ah…

Escuchando a medias la conversación, Gustav se tendió de espaldas y con una mano encima de la barriga de Georgie y otra sobre su estómago, contó el paso de los minutos, que lentos en su reloj daban la impresión de alargarse hasta el infinito.

No fue sino hasta que Georgie cambió bruscamente la conversación que Gustav se alertó.

—Oye, mamá… —Dijo Georgie—. Recuerdas que cuando yo iba a nacer te dijeron que era varón, sí… ¿Qué nombre tenías planeado ponerme? Ah, vaya… No, simple curiosidad…

Pero el roce que le dedicó a Gustav en la mano que éste mantenía sobre su ombligo dijo lo contrario.

Con ansias crecientes esperó el baterista otros diez minutos hasta que Georgie se despidió de su madre, y prometiéndole mantenerla al tanto de noticias referentes a ella o al bebé, finalizó la llamada.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Gustav con genuina curiosidad.

—Oh, nada nuevo —fingió Georgie desentendimiento—. Planea plantar rosas en el jardín delantero y más tarde saldrá con unas amigas suyas a cenar. Lo usual.

—Vamos, Georgie… —Presionó Gustav para obtener información—. ¿Qué nombres eran?

—Ah, eso —continuó Georgie con su pantalla de desconocimiento—. Tendrás qué adivinarlo.

—¿Tan malos son?

Georgie suspiró. —No, de hecho me gustaron. Y de paso tuve una idea.

—¿Cuál?

Georgie se movió hasta quedar recargada con el almohadón sobre la espalda y jugueteó sus dedos sobre el regazo antes de lanzarse con todo.

—Klaus. —Una mirada de reojo veloz—. No para demostrar quién es el padre ni nada de eso, pero desde siempre he pensado que es un nombre bonito, fuerte… Alemán de buena cepa, para dar orgullo.

—Dos adjetivos que no pegan en nada juntos.

—Ya, pero me sigue gustando más que cualquier otro nombre, y en vista de que no lo has descartado por completo… Al menos significa que no te desagrada del todo.

—Vale, tomémoslo como una opción. Y ahora, ¿qué nombres te dijo Melissa?

—Moritz Hagen. Al parecer tenían planeado llamarme Georg, pero la falta de pene al nacer los obligó a cortar el resto del nombre y agregarle un poco más al que ya tenían planeado. Ugh con Georgina, pero pudo ser peor.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta Georgie.

—Pero Klaus, ¿te gusta Klaus? —Presionó Georgie, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado. Una expresión que por lo general utilizaba cuando tenía su periodo y quería que Gustav bajara a comprarle compresas y una barra grande de chocolate; un gesto que nunca fallaba, y no iba a ser esa su primera vez.

—Klaus Moritz Hagen —repitió Gustav los nombres, despacio y en orden para paladear cómo sonaban.

Y lo cierto era que… le gustaban.

El pequeño Klaus… Y como si se tratara de una señal divina, el bebé le pateó en la mano que todavía mantenía sobre la barriga de Georgie. Suave, apenas un toque que más se asemejaba al roce de una mariposa, quizá un rodillazo, pero no por eso se debía de pasar por alto.

El bebé había dado su veredicto, y habrían de ser idiotas para ignorarlo.

—¿Sentiste eso? —Susurró Georgie, maravillada por la especie de milagro que acababan de presenciar.

—Más vale que tú también, o pensaré que me he vuelto loco encontrando señales donde no las hay —respondió Gustav en idéntico tono.

Y para mayor confirmación, el bebé volvió a moverse, esta vez con más fuerza, y arrancándole a Georgie un quejido y un estremecimiento por atreverse a poner en duda su voto.

—Vale, vale… Ya entendí, Klaus —dijo Georgie, y al instante su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia y sincera que vino acompañada de más llanto, porque feliz y todo, Georgie no podía lidiar con el exceso de hormonas que la tenían al colapso de un ataque de nervios—. Oh Diox… Nuestro bebé se llama Klaus…

—Espera a que se lo cuente a Franny y a mamá… —Murmuró Gustav, abrazando a Georgie y besándola después en los labios.

La bajista le correspondió con total entrega, y en ese encuentro plagado de ternura, Klaus no paró de moverse ni un segundo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
